News
Conclusions from Ashway Park The conclusions we can take from the Ashway Park *Don't discount Samstimo and Super GP *Championship is as close as ever *Lotus128 on great form in quali *LFR's new car still not up to it's potential yet *Tripp Racing's controversial front nose still not sorted *Minardis return to the top still delayed Lotus to debut special livery in Interlagos After an interview with some sponsers Lotus announced he will be racing in a special livery for Interlagos. Tensions between some of the drivers after Ashway Park Elf and mr have been in a massive conflict after Ashway Park after elf accused mr of unfairly passing him. Also involved was Kalenbryce who has denied making any aggressive moves mugen got himself involved by saying that kalen deserved a penalty. Will all this blow off before Interlagos. Lotus Returns to racing with a win After having missed Portland due to lag Lotus bounced back taking a pole and win in Marlbrick after leading form start to finish. Elfernandez driving for Minardi took 2nd with montymax 3rd Can Lotus make it 4 poles in a row? After a long break we return to racing in Portland a track created by Lotus can he take his 4th pole out of 4 races? With the quali form he is in it seems likely but never say never Super GP and Tripp F1 have been quick in quali and so has elfernandez mayabe he can stop Lotus run of poles? Can he? Find out this thursday. Ricardo Tormo Race Press Conference Drivers elfernandez Lotus128 Samstimo Elf your first win this season how do you feel? First win this season err what else can i say well it was interesting because I didn't have a great quali. But in the race I pitted at the right time and came out first. Lotus a frustrating second dissapointed with the result? No I mean another podium is great especially at the start of the season and i increased my lead to sam which is good. Err bit frustrating losing out to elf in the stops but I had great pace and managed to catch up which was fun. So Overall it was a pretty good race. Ricardo Tormo qualiflying Press Conference Drivers Lotus128 Spazzypingu kalenbryce Kalen a good quali under the 114% time are you pleased? Yes the car felt fast today and I hope i can get a good start into Turn 1 Kalen are you aiming for points? At the momment no I'm just looking to get finishes and get used to the car. Spa another good quali are you hoping you can get some points? Yes the car felt quick today we still need to sort some oversteer issues but at the momment we are competitive and looking to score points. Lotus your third pole this season how do you feel? Very good the car was very balenced easy to drive fast and I felt at ease. Your looking quite handy here is the track suited to your driving style or is it something else? It's a bit of both I am quite suited to this track it flows well and the corners allow me to attack the kerbs which suits my driving style. But the car is fast here too the grip of the car is brilliant here so I can take corners faster especially the fast flowing ones. LFR to debut new livery For round 3 LFR decided to change thier livery from Yellow and blue to White and Gold like the HRT livery thism livery is expected to be used for the rest of the season. Will we see LFR triumph in Ricardo Tormo Return to racing After a 3 week break the racing returns to Ricardo Tormo with many questions unanswered like when will Minardi break into the winner's circle? And will elfernandez kick off his title defence? And can Lotus128 continue his form? Lepe out for Round 1 On the morning of Friday just before quali it's reported that lepe100 has broken his collar bone ruling him out for Round one and most likely Rounds 2 and 3 after confirming his move to Pingu racing the driver injured himself after pre season testing. It is reported that kalenbryce will fill in for lepe100 but no conformation of that. Lotus targeting a good start Lotus128 has said in a press conference that he would like to kick off this season with a great result in round one. "Well i haven't been able to get a great round one in the past sure I've had podiums but for this season I want a win and pre season testing has been really positive so hopefully I can deliver". "The car seems to be getting better and better so we'll see how it performs in round one so far we have had minor issues with downforce but that's sorted". "So I hope I can claim pole position as well as win a pole for me would mean that it would be my 50th which is a carreer achievement for me but we will see what happens". Armyguy to replace skilled for Round One Skilledf1racer announced that he will be unable to make Round one held at Tsukuba taking his seat was Armyguy88 a good friend of skilled. Armyguy has been present at the pre season testing and in day 4 took the CRH to prepare for round one in an interview he said. "I'm not expecting much but i hope i can impress some teams and get a full time seat". "Point's will be nice but my main objective is to finish the race and hopefully catch the eye of some teams". News This page will show the latest news in the 76 league.